Known from DE 10 2008 032 306 A1 is a tray sealing machine with a working station that comprises a sealing tool for sealing trays with a top film and a cutting tool for cutting the top film. An electric motor drive is provided for moving the sealing tool and the cutting tool. The cutting tool can be moved relative to the sealing tool and to a chamber upper part or to the tray that is to be sealed.
The speed of the movement of the cutting tool with respect to the top film that is to be cut is low, because the electric motor drive has a spindle that is designed for producing high forces. The cutting of flexible films that have, for example, a thickness of less than 50 μm or that have been heated for skinning does not lead to a visually appealing film edge, in spite of the use of serrated blade edges.